


Iced Americano's And Puppy Eyes

by Jheiaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, and diva seungkwan is there to embarrass them both, idek, jihoon is grumpy but adorable, seungcheol is a puppy, this was actually a scenario request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: flustered grumpy jihoon, walking sunshine seungcheol and fluff galore ft. diva boo





	Iced Americano's And Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back and found it on my (now dead) scenario tumblr account.
> 
> it's a short one-shot and i apologize in advance for my bad writing lmao. enjoy :)

Jihoon rolled his eyes mentally as he punched another order of three caramel frappuccino’s into the cash register and tried to smile at the three giggling girls standing on the other side of the counter, however it turned out to be more of a grimace. It was just one of those days at Akkinda Café, he thought with a sigh.

He gave them their receipt and turned around to begin making their drinks. His movements were a little harsher than usual; he blamed it on being a Monday. Squirting some whipped cream on top of the finished drink, he was halted in his movements by a smiling Seungkwan (he had a habit of popping up out of nowhere), who snatched the can of whipped cream out of his hands.

“What the hell are you doing Seungkwan?”

Jihoon gave Seungkwan a dirty look, but the latter just rolled his eyes and tutted at him.

“These beverages don’t deserve to be manhandled like that Jihoonie. Just take care of the customers, I’ll handle the drinks.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jihoon spat out as he turned around with a huff and made his way to the register.

“Damn, whatever crawled up your ass needs to crawl back out real fast. You're grumpier than usual, and don't blame it on the Monday!”

Seungkwan let his remark hang in the air as he busied himself with making the last two Frappuccino’s.

Just as Jihoon was about to retort something snappy back, the little bell above the café door rang and the pink haired male directed his attention towards the entrance; only to have his breath taken away.

Walking through the door was a tall guy, black hair tousled onto his forehead in a slightly messy manner, a grey backpack swung over his shoulder and big puppy eyes that blinked as they glanced around the little café in fascination.

Jihoon tuned out the gasps of the girls at the other side of the counter as his eyes scanned the guy from his head to his toes. God damn, where did this guy come from? Maybe the guy was lost when he walked straight out of a manga? Jihoon wouldn't be surprised if this was actually the truth, and he found himself gaping like a dead goldfish as the guy came closer to the counter.

Seungkwan walked past him, saw the guy approaching, glanced at Jihoon’s face and put everything together. He let a smirk cover his face and leaned into Jihoon’s neck before whispering, “Like what you see? You should close your mouth, it’s not a great first impression you know.”

Letting out a laugh Seungkwan quickly ran away to avoid Jihoon’s wrath, it wouldn't be the first time for the smaller to strangle him. The dark haired guy came to a halt at the counter, looked at Jihoon and flashed him a bright smile.

“I would like to have a medium iced americano please,” the guy said. Jihoon quickly closed his mouth, shook himself out of his trance and straightened his back.

“U-Uh yes, got it,” Jihoon managed to respond as he tapped the order on the screen in front of him. He glanced up and studied the dark haired guy’s facial features and found himself mesmerized by those big smiling puppy eyes. It was like the stranger took some time off from his demanding job of being an angel, and flew down to earth to bless Jihoon with his existence. So cheesy, Jihoon thought, but _so_ true and he slowly felt his sour mood fade away in the presence of his handsome customer.

Seungkwan popped up again, gave the two waiting girls their frappuccino's and glanced at the dark haired guy who was also staring back at Jihoon, basically shooting hearts from his eyes. Rolling his eyes at the behavior of those two idiots he decided to break the silence.

“If you could quit staring at each other, that’d be great,” Seungkwan dramatically stated with a small sigh. He grabbed a medium plastic cup and a black marker and looked at the dark haired guy. “Would that be all Mr…?”

The guy lightly coughed behind his hand to hide his blush and Jihoon wanted to slap Seungkwan to the other side of the world and be swallowed by the ground at the same time.

“Oh… _uhm_ … Seungcheol. The name is Seungcheol,” the guy answered. Jihoon blinked, so the guy’s name was Seungcheol. It suited him very well.

Seungcheol glanced at Jihoon again, who’s cheeks now matched his pink hair, and let a wide smile take over his face.

“No, that’s not all,” he said. “I would love to have your number with my order,” he spoke as he stared at Jihoon with hopeful eyes. Jihoon blushed and ignored the whispered _‘fuck, the handsome ones are always gay’_ from the girls next to him.

Seungkwan grinned as he wrote down Seungcheol’s name on the cup and handed it to a frozen Jihoon.

“Well, I can’t help you with that, but Jihoonie here can. Have fun texting,” he sang cheekily as he shimmied away with wiggling eyebrows to prepare the ingredients for Seungcheol’s drink.

Seungcheol’s smile widened as Jihoon quickly scribbled down his number on the bottom of the cup and turned around to help Seungkwan, (the darkened tips of his ears matching his pink hair) which Seungcheol found _adorable_ , kicking the Seungkwan in the back of his knees while whisper-yelling profanities at his friend much to Seungcheol’s delight.

 

The next week when Seungcheol visited again for his usual fix of caffeine (and also to pick up the smaller for their first date), Jihoon locked Seungkwan inside the janitor's closet to make sure the other couldn't embarrass him again.

Two could play that game, Jihoon thought with a smirk as he left the café holding Seungcheol's hand and tuned out Seungkwan's high pitched screams.


End file.
